


capricious

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Face Slapping, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Roughness, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: [is it the same for you?]





	capricious

Daniel had wanted to leave from the moment they got to the party. 

That sentiment stayed with him for the duration of the night, but only grew stronger the later it got. He'd lost track of Remington and Luis early on, and Emerson didn't even come. Usually, he'd attach himself to Sebastian's side, but Sebastian had slipped away from him, disappearing into the shoddy lighting of the room. Daniel stuck by the bar but didn't drink much. He was starting to get a headache, and he wished he could just _go_ , but he'd feel guilty about bailing.

He propped his elbow on the counter, resting his cheek in his hand, listening to whatever he could make out of the too-loud music. Generally, he wasn't really anti-party, but tonight was toeing the line of "too much". He scrolled through Instagram in the slim hope it'd be enough of a distraction, but it seemed to be in vain.

"Curcio," He heard beside him, followed by the feeling of a hand on his thigh. Sebastian. "Why so somber, babe?" He asked, leaning close to Daniel's ear. 

Daniel resisted the urge to grab Seb around his waist, snap him up and hold him close, haul him out of there. "Tired." He answered shortly, tilting his head as Seb pressed a kiss to his jaw, humming against his skin.

"You could go." Seb said softly, pulling away to sit in the stool beside Daniel. The lighting was poor, but Daniel could see the high planes of his face still - his nose, his cheekbones, his chin. He smiled, placing his hand over Daniel's for a brief moment, warm and familiar.

Daniel shook his head. "Who knows what trouble you'd get into without me?" He said, sitting up a little straighter. He watched Seb shrug, almost flippant, and Daniel couldn't see him roll his eyes but he could almost imagine it. 

"I'm like, an adult. You know that, right?" Seb answered, trying to be serious but having his smile betray him. He slid out of the stool already, barely settling there. He paused, like he was going to add something, but ultimately decided against it. He patted Daniel's knee before straying again, staying close enough that Daniel could keep an eye on him.

And Daniel did; he watched Seb from afar, mostly just mingling with the rest of the people who were busy getting wasted. Seb seemed sober when he had spoken to Daniel, uncharacteristic for him at a place like this. Daniel didn't dwell on it too much more, his eyes falling to the easy sway of Seb's hips.

Seb was...friendly, to say the least, with some of the men out there. Jealousy thrummed beneath Daniel's skin fairly rapidly - he almost wished he had left when Seb told him to. Daniel kept a close eye on the shadowed man with his arm around Seb's waist, how low his hand was dipping on Seb's back.

It was ridiculous. Rationally, Daniel knew that. He _knew_ it was dumb to get worked up over this, when Sebastian was going home with him - or maybe he wouldn't. Daniel couldn't get a good look at the man with Seb, but self-doubt was creeping up, mixing with the present resentment and jealousy. Sebastian was so pretty, why would he choose to be with Daniel, anyway? Part of Daniel wanted to hide his face, and the other part wanted to go grab Seb up, kiss him where everyone could see.

Daniel did neither. He sat perfectly still, over-analyzing every move Sebastian made, every laugh he let out. Daniel bounced his leg, nervous. He wondered if the man would kiss Seb, and what would happen then? Would Seb let him? Maybe Daniel would grow a pair and go put an end to it, but he doubted that. He'd probably just sit there forever, rotting away as he witnessed it all.

It went on longer than he would've ever liked, Daniel sitting in his irritation and insecurity. There were a thousand things he wished he was doing instead of this, but he feels frozen, stuck to the shitty bar stool. Eventually, Seb saunters back to him, casual, like he wasn't getting felt up for fifteen minutes by a stranger. Daniel stood up and linked his arm with Seb's, tight, pulling him towards the door.

"Wait," Seb whined, trying to pull his arm away. "I have to tell Remington that we're leaving." He said, resisting Daniel as much as he could. Daniel was stronger, and unwilling to compromise, getting him outside before letting up even a fraction.

"You can text him, can't you?" Daniel asked, feeling the cold air hit his face as he shoves the door open. It's a welcome change from the humidity inside the bar.

Seb scoffed. "I could, but it would've been easier to just tell him then." He replied. "What's your deal, Curcio?" He prompted then, wrenching his arm out of Daniel's grip and frowning.

"Don't act like you don't know." Daniel replied, turning to walk in the direction of their hotel. It was only a few blocks away, and Daniel was thankful for that. The wind was cold, whipping his hair in front of his face even as he kept his head down. He heard the familiar dull 'clack' of Seb's boots on the concrete behind him.

Seb huffed, the sound mostly getting blown away in the wind. "Don't be such an asshole, Daniel. Is it about that guy?" He asked, and Daniel's steps faltered for a moment - Seb had to pause as to not run straight into his back.

"Fuck off." Daniel answered dismissively, quickening his pace. Seb's strides were longer, and he easily matched Daniel's gait, walking alongside him now.

"Oh, come on." Seb shook his head dismissively. "You and I aren't even dating! What's your fucking hangup?" He asked, not really expecting any answer from Daniel. It was becoming a game for Seb, how much he could work Daniel up without it becoming too much. He didn't want Daniel to resent him - just be angry with him.

Daniel abruptly stopped walking, so Seb stopped as well. "You're _mine_ , Sebastian." He said quietly. The soft gasp Seb emitted wasn't lost on him, a tiny noise that confirmed that this was okay, that Seb wanted it.

"Prove it, then." Seb challenged after regaining his composure. Daniel glanced at him, and Seb's stomach flipped, anticipating what was to come. Daniel didn't move, and Seb narrowed his eyes slightly, waiting.

Daniel's heart was racing, his eyes searching Sebastian's face, trying to gauge his emotions. He reached out to grip Sebastian's wrist, pulling him the rest of the way to the hotel, and Sebastian stayed quiet, his thoughts going a million miles a minute.

Daniel wasted no time once they got to the room, locking the door behind them and grabbing Seb around his waist, yanking him close, kissing him bruisingly hard. Seb threw his arms around Daniel's neck, parting his lips as Dan slid his tongue in, starting to back Seb up towards the bed. Seb's knees hit the edge of the mattress and he lost balance, falling back with a soft thud onto the bed, Daniel part way on top of him.

"I swear, you do this shit just to piss me off." Daniel murmured, sliding his hands underneath Seb's shirt, resting on the jut of his hipbones. He pressed this thumbs in, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to make Seb squirm under him.

"What makes you say that?" Seb asked, a smile tugging at his lips. He stretched his arms above his head, letting Daniel pull his sihrt off and toss it aside, not caring where it ended up. Daniel didn't reply, just dipped his head down to press sloppy kisses against Seb's collarbones. Seb sighed, tilting his head back, letting his eyes shut as Daniel continued.

Daniel bit him, pinching the thin skin over the bone between his teeth, leaving a small bruise. Seb sort of yelped, tangling a hand into Daniel's hair. "Not there, everyone will see." He complained as Daniel made his way up, leaving a dark hickey on the front of Seb's throat.

"What makes you think you get a say?" Daniel asked, lifting his head to look down at Seb. "You wanted to act like a slut, so you'll get treated like one." He said, giving Seb a stern gaze before returning to Seb's neck, marking him as he went.

Seb whined, pulling at Daniel's hair. "We have a show tomorrow." He said before gasping at the feeling of Dan's teeth against him. 

"Would you shut up?" Dan asked, leaning back to look at the bruises he left, already darkening on his pale skin. They'd get more prominent with time before fading out, and Daniel was feeling a little smug about it. Seb looked defiant, glaring up at him.

"You're being mean." He said, going to sit up. Daniel pushed him down roughly, wrapping a hand around Seb's throat. He doesn't press, but the threat is there, and Seb's already breathing hard in advance. "Don't, don't, don't, Daniel, please." He murmured, blinking fast, grabbing Dan's wrist.

Daniel can tell Seb's paying attention now, that the game he'd been playing all night was coming to a crashing end. Daniel gives his throat a squeeze before moving his hand up to rest on the side of Seb's face, his thumb brushing across Seb's lips. Seb opens up easily under him, letting his thumb slide into Seb's mouth. "Gonna be a good boy now?" He prompted.

Seb made a muffled noise, somewhere between a laugh and a scoff, biting down on Daniel's thumb then. Daniel pulled his hand away and slapped Seb hard across his cheek, and Seb's exhale was shaky, closing his eyes. His face was already reddening at the impact. "It's gonna be a long night for you, bitch." Daniel said, low, close to Seb's ear.

Seb gripped the bedsheets underneath him, taking deep, measured breaths in lieu of a response. Daniel lowered his head, moving down towards Seb's hips, biting the delicate skin there. Seb jumped a bit at the pain, letting out a startled noise. Daniel pressed the heel of his palm against the front of Seb's jeans, huffing like Seb was a burden, causing him trouble. 

Daniel stood up, pausing to look at Seb, who was quickly coming undone. Daniel knew him, though, knew he'd probably start some shit up if Daniel gave him enough time. Seb watched Dan with heavy lids as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere near Seb's. 

"You should take more off." Seb commented, smiling slightly, nudging Daniel's leg with his foot. Daniel glared at him, and Seb frowned. "Please?" He tried, sitting up, leaning forward to touch Dan's thigh.

"Quit." Dan said firmly, pushing Seb's hand away. Seb's expression moved more towards 'dejected', his shoulders dropping. "I didn't tell you that you could touch me." Daniel explained, listening to Seb's loud sigh. He wasn't sure what to do with Seb, short of holding him down and fucking him through the mattress.

"But I _want_ to." Seb said, kicking his boots off. "I'll be good, I promise."

Daniel shook his head. "You're a fucking liar and you know it." He answered, pushing Seb back by his shoulders until he laid back. Still, Daniel undid the button and zipper on Seb's jeans, giving him some relief. 

"I wouldn't lie to you." Seb replied, hooking his thumbs into his pants and pulling them down, dropping them on the floor. "I know the consequences." He added.

"You like the consequences." Daniel said, and Seb laughed a little bit. He grabbed Seb's hips and pulled until Seb rolled over, tucking his knees beneath him, ass high in the air, back arched. Daniel simultaneously loved and hated how easily Seb fell into the position, how graceful he looked. 

Daniel grabbed a fistful of Seb's hair, keeping his face pressed against the sheets as his free hand worked Seb's underwear down around his thighs, making a makeshift binding. He had spanked Seb before, in passing, mostly playfully. Tonight felt different, and the way Seb was staying quiet was letting Daniel know he felt it, too. 

He started gentle, soft taps against Seb's skin. Seb got impatient fast, shifting on his knees, trying to press back against Daniel's hand. "Be still." Dan instructed, and could barely hear Seb's muffled 'please'. He gives him a hard slap then, watching the welt in the shape of his hand start to raise on Seb's ass, enjoying the squeak Seb let out. 

From there, he varied his force, not letting Sebastian get used to a pattern. Seb let out soft sobs when Daniel hit him hard, trying to not bruise him too severely, but leaving red marks all over. He'd be sore the next day, and Daniel's hand was starting to hurt. He grabbed Seb's ass just to hear Seb cry out, startled.

"Hurts," Seb mumbled, and his voice sounded raw. 

"Too much?" Daniel asked, trying to not let concern seep into his tone. He gave Seb's hip a reassuring squeeze before getting off the bed, leaving Seb there. He undid his own jeans, getting them off quick, followed by his underwear.

"I'm fine." Seb said, a little clearer this time.

Daniel chuckled, rolling his eyes even though Seb couldn't see him. "Yeah? Thought you were gonna bitch out on that one." He said as he looked around for lube. He knew one of them had brought it, left it in a bag somewhere.

"Whatever." Came Seb's response. His tone was strained, but he was still trying to project normalcy. Daniel found that amusing to some extent.

"You'll have lots of fun sitting down tomorrow." Daniel commented, finding the lube deep in one of Seb's bags. He grabbed one of Seb's ankles with his other hand, pulling until Seb flattens out, bent over the edge of the mattress. His legs were still partially bound by his underwear, and he made to complain before Daniel spanked him once more. 

Daniel slicked his fingers, enough to get by, pressing one into Seb without hesitation. Seb jolted, whining into the bedsheets as Daniel continued, fingering him sloppily. He added a second and third in succession, stretching Seb. It was rushed, the bare minimum to even get by, pulling his hand away. Seb whimpered at the loss of contact, and Dan huffed a laugh. "Pathetic. Such a fucking slut, always wanting to be filled. Aren't you?"

Seb stayed quiet, and Daniel grabbed his hair, yanking hard. Seb only struggled for a brief moment before giving in, nodding his head. "Yeah," He breathed, shutting his eyes tight.

"Yeah, what?" Daniel prompted, slicking his cock up with the lube briefly, pressing against Seb's entrance but not pushing in all the way.

"Yes, sir." Seb conceded quietly, and Daniel pushed in, stretching him fast. Seb cried out, somewhere between pain and pleasure, pressing back to meet the pace Daniel was already setting. They fell into a rhythm easily, hard and fast. Seb was tight around him, slick and warm, making soft noises as Daniel thrusted into him.

Seb's cock was trapped against the mattress and his own stomach, slight friction that'd never be enough to get him off, but it was still intoxicatingly good to have Daniel inside him. His ass was sore from the spanking, and the rough fucking wasn't doing a whole lot to ease that, but Seb was barely feeling it anymore, focusing on the slide of Daniel's cock in him.

"Whose whore are you?" Daniel prompted, breathless, shoving into Seb at a bruising pace. He was getting closer, feeling the familiar pull of a building orgasm. Seb didn't answer with words right away, but his moans were getting louder. Daniel would've cared about the thin walls if he wasn't so far gone at the moment.

"Yours, I'm yours." Seb said, his voice high, desperate. Daniel was deep inside him, hitting his prostate over and over, and Seb thought maybe that was all he needed.

Daniel nodded, gripping Seb's hips like a vice. "You're mine, Sebastian. Don't forget it." He said through gritted teeth before cumming, his head dropping forward, hair falling into his face. Seb felt it, Daniel stilling inside of him, the warmth that came with it. Seb struggled under him, trying to get some semblance of friction from the bedsheets. 

"Cum, pretty boy. I know you can." Daniel whispered, sounding tired. He encouraged Seb but didn't touch him, watched Seb desperately get off against the bed. It takes a moment but he gets there, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets, crying out Daniel's name. 

Daniel pulled out of him after Seb rode his climax out, tried not to look at the cum dripping down the back of Seb's thighs. It was always messy afterwards, once they had decided that condoms weren't really apart of their whole Thing anymore, which was probably too early on in their relationship. Daniel wasn't really known for his good ideas, and Seb wasn't really known to advise against said ideas.

Seb felt like he could collapse, not even worry about cleaning up, but he willed himself to stand up instead. "Well, fuck." He said, looking at the sheets. "See, if you would've just got me off, we wouldn't need to change the sheets."

Daniel wraps his arms around Seb's waist, hooking his chin on Seb's shoulders. "More fun to watch you struggle."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm your asshole." Daniel smiled, kissing the spot beneath Seb's ear. "C'mon, we should clean up, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> :^) i'm back again babey


End file.
